


Waking Up to Sunshine

by Love Stored In Each Penstroke (DiamondPencilsZ)



Series: Sing A Love To You (Uta no Prince Sama X Black!Reader) [2]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Black Reader, Black Self Insert, Black female reader - Freeform, Black!Reader - Freeform, F/M, Female Reader, Female Reader - Freeform - Freeform, Morning Cuddles, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Weekend Date, X Reader Fanfiction, canon x reader, character x reader, self insert fanfiction, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondPencilsZ/pseuds/Love%20Stored%20In%20Each%20Penstroke
Summary: There's a surprise for you and Reiji after waking up to a new day.
Relationships: Kotobuki Reiji/Female Reader, Kotobuki Reiji/Reader
Series: Sing A Love To You (Uta no Prince Sama X Black!Reader) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083518
Kudos: 3





	Waking Up to Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> My first original X Reader story. I've always been interested in reading Black!Self Insert fics, but, I could never find any with fandoms I'm in. So, guess I'll have to do all the work myself then. XD
> 
> I used a prompt generator to decide this story idea and Reiji was picked at random draw. Geez...I had to rewrite this 4 times since it was just so slow...
> 
> Writing is hard, ok?
> 
> Don't worry, I'll be sure to do the other characters as well. Leave me some suggestions if you have any.
> 
> Comments/criticism are welcome.

Waking up in the morning wasn't always your favorite part of your day. You always wished you could just lay in bed all day. But, alas, you won't be able to get anything done by just slacking off.

Especially today, during the weekend. Due to Reiji's busy work schedule, you rarely got chances to see your boyfriend. However, you decided to make up for lost time by planning a romantic weekend for just the two of you.

Too bad his bed was just too comfortable that you didn't want to get up.

You came over the night before to stay over- as you've had many times before. The more times you visited, the adjustment only grew. It didn't help that Reiji was holding you in his arms- your head resting against his warm chest.

You really wished you could just lay here enveloped by his warmth forever. However, someone else had other ideas.

As something warm pressed against your forehead, you suddenly felt your heart pounding in your chest. As you began to slowly open your eyes, the first thing you notice is Reiji's brown eyes staring back at yours.

"Hehe~ Good morning, my girl.", he greets in a cheery yet tired morning voice. He plants a second kiss on your forehead before tightening the embrace.

"When did you get up?", you stifled a yawn as Reiji carefully picked crud from your eyes.

"A few minutes ago. Man, I am excited to get our weekend fun started. But, I feel like it's already begun. What's more romantic than waking up next to my girl in my arms?"

Reiji flirtatiously winked at you, chuckling at your embarrassment. Annoyed, you flicked his forehead before adjusting the green satin bonnet on your head.

"Trust me, I'll be sure to top last night's dinner and- ACK!"

You tightly squeezed your eyes shuts as the sun's rays peered through the blinds. Seeing your reaction, Reiji quickly covered your head with the covers.

"Are you alright, Y/N-chan?", he whispered in concern.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Thanks.", you stuttered, growing a little flustered.

"Heh, I guess Mr. Sunshine's growing a little impatient. He's really curious about how our weekend plans going to unfold. Well, why don't we get started with a yummy breakfast?"

You lightly chuckled at Reiji's joke as the two of you climbed out of the bed. Making breakfast wasn't initially part of your plan, but, you figured it couldn't hurt to go with the flow for once. Or, perhaps Reiji was cooking up his own schemes? Regardless, you weren't going to let Reiji out-romance you today.

_You better watch out, Mr. Kotobuki._


End file.
